


Hallow Hain x Shadows

by Victoriancrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender creatures though taking on Male forms for sex, I'm sorry I was bored, M/M, Monster - Freeform, My Own Universe, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Porn, non human, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all of us Hallow needs to take some stress off after all the hell he experience on the job. Luckily he has a Duppy turned Incubus to help him out.</p>
<p>A Duppy is a spirit that is located in Jamaica. The way a Duppy is made is by throwing a rum coin on a grave Which makes the shadow of the dead will come out and cause havoc. (For those who don't know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallow Hain x Shadows

Darkness filled the room around Hollow. Not a single light was able to be seen just as the agreement was. The light in the skeletons eyes barley illuminated that in front of him. He was outside of his usually clothing only leaving a shadowy mist around his bottom. A few shadows weaved in between the bones of his body giving him a more full appearance though only one other person would have been able to see him at the moment. 

Stepping out of the darkness another man stood in front of him. He was much shorter only standing at 5'9" and covered in glowing red markings, most of those looking like stitches across him black and grey body. Like the other he was wearing little clothing, his of which being a loin clothe allowing a long thin tail freedom to move about. A pair of long curved horns adorned his bald head adding a couple of inches from them. The creature walked up to the Mohawked skeleton and smiled widely revealing two rows of sharp teeth. "Hello Love." His voice was smooth yet sounded like a snake hissing in the back ground. The sound of the voice was mesmerizing and sent a chill down Hallows spine.

"Its been a while shadow. How many people have you killed since the last time we have spoken?" He was calm and didn't see a need to use any force with the creature before him. That would come later on.

Giving a playful huff Shadow walked up to the other sliding a hand over the bone of his chest causing him to shudder a bit at the feeling. "Now Hal do you really think so low of me my beloved? I thought you would have been excited to come and," He looked up into the glowing eyes smiling widely, "take care of me." 

Hallow took the others hands in his own and leaned over closer to the Duppy's face. "Yes I do Shad. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I have a job still to do that i have to take seriously and diligently."

"And yet here you are with one of your enemies. Be honest. You should have sent me back to the other side a hundred years ago. But," He wrapped his arms around the other grinning slyly. "you couldn't bring yourself to do it because you need me as much as I need you." With that he pulled the others mouth to his kissing the teeth until he opened his skeletal face not thinking fully about the small detail of lips. Shadow laughed whispering close to his face, "Put on your human face. The one you use to look normal. That one has always been my favorite one."

Hallow released an unnecessary breath and used the shadows that had been entwined in his bones to stretch a fake skin across his body. The skin was milky white with a few scars across it to make him feel better about the normal human skin. There were no tattoos nor any piercings on his human body making him look normal save for the hair. He worked hard on connecting the shadows to the bones so he could still feel everything as well as he would have been able to without the coverage. He usually would only ever cover his head and neck though this night, in the darkness, he covered every inch of his body with the fake skin. When he was finished he opened his eyes revealing golden irises that still held the faint glow from his eyes. 

Shadow drug his hands carefully over the new skin to make sure he wouldn't knick them with his claws yet. The taller gave a hum of approval never fully used to the feeling of gentle caresses by another being. "This is why its my favorite. So soft and normal looking. I bet you put this on and look in the mirror wishing you could always look like this instead of who you truly are." Hallow frowned hearing those words from the other but his mouth was covered quickly in a soft kiss. "I'm not trying to be mean. You know I love your real face the most." He grinned at the other though Hallow could not see it because of his closed eyelids. "I love all of your faces, so very dearly." He leaned back in connecting the two together purring into the kiss.

Hallow brought his hands up to Shadows back pulling him in closely. He knew it was wrong of him to have fallen for an evil spirit though he couldn't help that the other understood him so well. Shadow knew his wants, his desires, his needs. A tail wrapped around his waist with the ends gently snaking over his stomach and up to his chest massaging in between his pecs. The kiss was soft with just the twos lips touching until Hallow felt the long slithering tongue of the other playfully licking his bottom lip. Sighing into His face he tilted his head and opened his mouth giving the Duppy entrance into it. He had made sure to construct a tongue of his own to play with the others long split one. The twos tongues danced around each other sliding in and out of Hallows mouths their lips worked against each others gaining more friction with the longer they stayed locked together.

Shadow leaned back and pushed Hallow by his shoulders with only enough force to get him to fall back. While they were in their make-out session Shadow had constructed a bed of shadows for them to land on and continue their escapade. Hallows back hit the softness of the bed giving him a small bounce. This was not near the first time the two had been together and he knew that it would not be the last either. He stayed laying down as he waited to feel the other join him. He did not wait long as a blob of shadows floated over him taking the shape of the other who had not bothered to reform the loin cloth leaving his member hanging down already semi hard. A bit of red pre-cum was dripping onto Hallows skin giving the illusion of glowing blood. He smiled up at the Duppy propping himself up on his elbows and kissing him once more. 

The shorter kissed back not waiting nor asking permission before forcing his long tongue into the skeletons mouth playing with his own muscle as he led him back to lying down. Placing one of his legs between the tallers legs he made sure that their members would not touch yet. HE cared deeply about the Halloween spirit though he himself was not the nicest and enjoyed feeling the other being tortured until he couldn't control himself. One hand went to Hallows hair curling into the locks and pulling a bit which gave him an approving moan from the other. His free hand went to lay on his chest drawing mindless circles on his skin intentionally avoiding his nipples.

Hallow was enjoying the attention from the other not noticing how the true lack of friction on his two areas of pleasure were intentional. He was merely enjoying the feeling of the others mouth on his own. He bent one of his knees to rub against the others member getting his hair pulled in response from the stimulation. The two both moaned into each others mouths causing a break in the kissing so they could look at each other. Feeling a bit embarrassed Hallow smiled at the other which was returned back at him. "How are you doing my Love?"

At those words Hallow was a little self conscious of his skin which he knew must have been blushing. "Good, good. I'm doing awesome." Shadow laughed leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Why don't you get rid of that skirt you're wearing and we can make you feel really 'good' tonight?" A shudder passed through his body. Giving a nod he allowed the rest of the clothing to disappear leaving his skin open. 

Looking down at what the other had to offer Shadow was amazed by the sight of his member this time. Hallows cock was not all that huge though it was the normal size of a humans though what caught his attention was how it was not shaped like a normal humans penis rather it was a that on a sucker-less tentacle. The cock itself was as black as the shadows around them with veins of orange glowing like the light in his eyes. The black faded into the white skin around it setting itself apart from the need of the spirit true self and the form it chose to act as. A lick of his lips made the other shiver in response having him let out a breath that he didn't need. 

"Someones excited I see. Maybe we should finally get moving eh?" Shadow leaned down allowing the full length of his tongue to circle around Hallows neck giving a small squeeze as he nuzzled the side of his face. His free hand drifted down to the wriggling bulge which was being slicked with a glowing orange cum like substance. He moved down to it testing to see how Hallow would react to the feeling. A low moan was grated as he started to move his wrist up and down the shaft. A tremble coursed through the tallers body which made him open his legs further. Shadow retracted his tongue biting a trail down to the base of the cock. He licked a line up gathering a stream of the cum on the tip of his tongue. The taste was always that of pumpkin spice which gave a nice flavor to it. Hallow twitched in response hands reaching towards the horns on the others head. He played with the base of the horns as he knew Shadow liked it. The other growled arching into the feeling of soft hands and long sharp nails scratching at the base of his horns.

The more the twos hands moved over each other the more Hallows features began to shift. His human appearance started morphing into more demonic features. His teeth started growing sharper as his face thinned out making the skull more defined. Eyes grew darker to a deep black with the pupils turning into glowing orange lights. The skin around his limbs turned as white as his bones save for small spines coming out of his arms and back starting from grey to black. He arched up into the touch feeling a sensation start to build up in his stomach. Gripping the horns tightly Hallow gasped up at Shadow who grinned evilly.

All at once he disappeared back into the fog leaving Hallow laying there alone panting and ready to explode. His disguise started to dissolve as his teeth grew longer into fangs. Bones started flexing in and out rattling in anger. "Shadow where are you!" His voice sounded loud and echoing like that of a true powerful spirit. The shrill scream made Shadow smile. 

"Now now dear don't loose your head." The voice echoed around the room driving Hallow insane. Hand reached out from the darkness taking hold of all of his limbs. Hallow thrashed around trying to get any friction that he could possibly get. "Don't worry my love you will get your release." 

"Shadow you better get over here before I,"

"Shhhhhh." Another hand reached out covering his mouth. His head appeared before the other grinning widely down at the other. Inch by inch the rest of his body appeared looming over Hallows body. He arched up to Shadows body trying to get any friction on the squirming mass that occupied his crotch. Moving up away from the skeleton Shadow leaned his head down and kissed him. Without lips the kiss was a bit more odd however shadow didn't mind at all. instead he forced his tongue into the others mouth happy to find that he hadn't gotten rid of his own muscle. The two fought with each other inside of Hallows mouth.

After a while passed and shadow was sure that Hallow had calmed down enough to be touched he released his arms and legs. Hallow did not care about what had happened between the two. He was exhausted from the sudden loss of touch. With the hands gone from holding him down Hallow reached around the smaller holding him close to his chest. The Duppy chuckled running his fingers through the others Mohawk before grabbing a hand full and pulling his head back to look at him in the eye. "Make lips again babe. I want to be able to kiss you fully." Shuddering Hallow regrew his lips giving a strange looking smile with his long pointed teeth. "Beautiful." The ghoul whispered leaning down and slowly kissing him. 

Letting go of the orange and black bundle of hair with one hand he traced a swirling line down the skeletons chest enticing a groan as he flicked his long nail against one nipple. Had the skeleton been able to he would have bled by the sharpness of the others claws. In actuality what he felt with every cut was a spark of ecstasy. The feeling of the others claws raking down his faux skin was bringing the feeling back to his nether regions. The tentacle writhing once more emitting the orange liquid once more.

Shadow reached down between the others legs down past the bulge and to where on a normal person their anus would be. "Be a dear and make sure you will be ready right here okay?" The other hand still held in his hair pulled harder pulling a low feral growl from the both of them. One from the feelings rushing everywhere on his body and the other from feeding off of the others lust.

Shadow pressed his finger over a smooth spot right under the bulge where he lightly messaged the area. Ever so slightly he felt his finger sink into the other as Hallow used his finger to fashion a passageway for his makeshift anus. Purring softly Shadow nuzzled his horns against the other as he stretched the newly made hole getting it ready for his own shaft. The taller squirmed around at the feeling that was not uncomfortable but felt off inside of him. Shadow noticed his unease seeing as how he was the one who was usually being penetrated. "Put a bundle of nerves right here." He crocked his finger deep inside of the other to show where he wanted it. Hallow focused on the spot forming the bundle of nerves. Just as he was finishing the construction Shadow thrust his fingers in hard hitting the spot dead on.

A demonic scream emitted out of Hallows mouth as the sparks but through him from the nerves. Shadow growled biting into the soft flesh of the others neck to hold him down letting go of his hair the claw down his chest again. "My my my this is quite new. I'm glad I've found a new toy." He smiled licking up his chin and into his mouth silencing the scream of pleasure once more. He kept hitting the spot with his fingers causing the other to twitch with every rake of the makeshift prostate. 

At once he removed his fingers and pulled back away from the other letting him take a break. Hallow took several deep breathes to calm him body from the stiffness that came with the pleasure. A clawed hand was placed on his shoulder starting to turn him over. "Come on love turn over for me so I can really make you feel good." A shudder went through his body tightening in what would be his gut at the thought of the other doing everything Hallow had been doing to him. 

Once he was on his stomach Shadow wrapped his arms around the Hallows waist pulling his backside up. Shadow stretched his body over the others lining up his own cock with the hole he had been stretching. He pressed the pricked end to the others entrance. "Now don't you go shrinking the hole on me dear. I don't want any trouble getting myself off." He leaned down so his mouth lined up with the others ear. "I want you to be able to feel every time I hit you in your spot so you will always beg to be my bottom bitch from now on instead of thrusting your less than adequate bulge inside of me." He licked the shell of his makeshift ear before biting down on it. "Damn I love seeing you like this." He rubbed the head of the cock against the hole not allowing it to go in any deeper. "The big strong spirit of Halloween writhing underneath me. Wanting me." He pushed the head in stopping there only to stretch him out a bit at a time. Hallow arched back trying to push it in all the way to no avail. "Needing me. Gods how have I waited this long to make you mine." Pushing in another inch Shadow reached down to take a hold of the skeletons bulge. As it squirmed in his hands he tightened his grip making sure to hold it as still as he could without giving any satisfaction to the area.

Hallow moaned at the restriction and reached back to take care of it himself only to be stopped by tendrils of shadows coming out of the fog to hold his hands down. "No. You wont be helping yourself today dear." Another scream came out of Hallow from the lack of anything. His body was like a fire that was dying while Shadow was the match held so close but not kindling it at all. Another tendril came out wrapping around his mouth choking out the sound. "Much better. Now that you wont be using your words I can let your body speak to me." He raked his fingers down the others back feeling the shiver go down his spine. "Now do you want me to go in the rest of the way?" 

Hallow growled deep in his throat nodding at the question. His body was twitching in anticipation as his bulge tried to move from its grasp leaking the glowing orange liquid onto Shadows hands and the bed below. He could have cried in frustration were it not for the fact he had no tear ducts. Pushing in the rest of the way into the makeshift anus Shadow whispered seductively, "You like the feeling don't you? Having someone take you down and completely dominate you. You cant even deny it, not that you could even if you wanted to at this moment." He laughed letting the head rest right against the bundle of nerves. Hallow jolted legs about to go weak from everything his body had been put through. Seeing this Shadow conjured up some more tendrils to keep his hind up giving his body some more support so he could let his legs go without falling down. "You cant even keep yourself up you're so horny right now. What would your family say?" At that moment he pulled out to the head and slammed back into the bundle of nerves sending Hallow into such a shock his entire body went rigid with pleasure. He repeated the motions still not letting go of Hallows member. 

Thrust after thrust Hallows body grew in heat. The pleasure was building up filling his bones with a fire that he usually didn't feel whenever he was topping the other. Shadow wasn't giving him any room to use the bulge to relieve himself. A glowing orange liquid had started to leak from his mouth that had been held captive by the shadow for the entirety of the encounter.

Hands scratched at the bed trying to get the attention of the ghoul above him. Shadow slowed his pace to a slow in and out motion as he made the shadow dissipate. "What is it my love?" 

Huffing out a few breathes trying to get all of the liquid from his mouth he said in a rasping voice, "Please. Please Shadow just... Please help me." 

Stopping entirely Shadow stared down at the other. A spark of pure desire coursed through his body at the sound of the other begging. He made all of the shadows disappeared pulling out of the spirit and flipping him back to hi original position on his backside. He pulled Hallow legs onto his lap thrusting back into him. Lips smashed together in a heated passion both ready to reach their release. Shadows hand released the glowing cock and started to jerk it up and down as quickly as he could which was simple because of the liquid slicking it up. It made a satisfying slapping noise as he went from tip to the base smacking skin on skin. 

Hallows mouth opened up making a choking noise from the pleasure which was soon covered by Shadows own mouth swallowing his moans and growls. His other hand went back to the Mohawk grabbing it tight and pulling his head back to get a better angle to kiss. Tongues twined together no longer fighting but simply rubbing against each other just as their bodies were on the outside.

The two both felt the pleasure building inside of them. Hallow could feel his bones buzzing moving the feeling down to the writhing cock which was no longer black but glowing bright orange. Shadow felt the pressure in his gut filling with pleasure and at once split the load into the makeshift anus of the skeleton. The Duppys cock grew at the feeling of release elongating the spikes at the end to prick at the bundle of nerves. At the feeling of the bundle being stabbed Hallows shaft spit out the remaining liquid onto his stomach. He detached from Shadows mouth yelling in release and the feeling of being emptied. Teeth sank into hallows neck making the feeling much more powerful.

Shadow pulled out leaving a red trail of cum from the hole in the others body leading down to the bed. He layed down next to the other without touching him. Hallow dissipated the fake skin so all that was left was his bones and the red liquid below the bones. The two neither spoke nor touched each other afterwards as per usual. They would meet and do their business before one of them would leave. 

Standing up Hallow took a bit of the fog surrounding them creating clothing once more and opened a portal to head back to his own realm. He turned around looking at the other creature and internally sneered. "It wasnt a skirt." He stated before he walked through the portal disappearing from the room.

Shadow smirked letting out an exasporated huff as he sprawled himself on the bed. "Sure it wasn't darling."


End file.
